Chromastone
Chromastone is the Codon Stream's sample of the Crystalsapien species from the planet Mor'Otesi. Ben first transformed into Chromastone in the episode All That Glitters when fighting a horde of zombified schoolgirls. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon-based lifeform made of highly durable crystal. He has a purple body, and purple legs and arms with several black lines and dots on them. His hands and face are magenta. He also sports magenta shards all over his body: six on his back, two on his chest, and one on top of his small, purple head, resembling a horn. He also has one, large, cyclopian eye. Chromastone's name actually comes from the word "chroma" which means "color". Powers and Abilities Chromastone is a super dense silicon life-form able to absorb energy like a conductor and channel it into laser blasts or less-intense natural light. He can also allow it to pass harmlessly through his body via refraction which can also be blasted back at the foe. Chromastone can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, or streetlamps or just ambient energy. Chromastone also possesses some degree of super-strength, as he was able to easily overpower a Techadon-enhanced Cash in The Gauntlet. Equipped with the sacred crystal of the Petrosapiens, his genetic donor Sugilite was able to fly and bring back the destroyed planet Petropia. Weaknesses The weakness of Chromastone is that he is unable to absorb energy when he is not expecting it or is too weak to do so. He can also get electrocuted when wet. Ben 10: Alien Force In the two-part season three premiere Vengeance of Vilgax, Chromastone got shattered into pieces by Vilgax. In order to prevent the wearer's health becoming compromised, the Omnitrix reformed the crystal shards of Chromastone's body into Diamondhead. In The Secret of Chromastone, Tetrax used a seismic weapon to shatter Diamondhead's crystalline structure, exposing Sugilite underneath. Tetrax then gave Sugilite crystal, which he absorbed and then immediately flew off into space(much to the surprise of Ben). Tetrax reveals that Chromastone is the only one who can use the crystal(which serves as back-up for Petropia and its people) to restore his homeworld and it's people. It is later revealed that the Sugilite released by Tetrax is a genetic back-up of Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia. Sugilite's genetic back-up is destroyed by Vilgax, but gives Ben the back-up crystal to finish reviving Petropia's people. Using Diamondhead, Ben revives the Petrosapien. This also revives the original Sugilite, who reveals to Ben that Chromastone still remains within the Codon Stream and is accessible again in the Omnitrix. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Chromastone briefly appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Fame, facing Bivalvan only to be electrocuted at the end. Also, in the episode Video Games, Ben tried to turn into him but for some strange reason turned into Swampfire. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''All That Glitters(first appearance) *The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' Video Games *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Chromastone *4" Chromastone(Defender) *10 cm Chromastone(DNA Alien Heroes) *10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone. *Chromastone(Planatary powder) *Chromastone(Alien Creation Chamber) *Chromastone(Mini figure) *Chromastone(Alien Rock) *Chromastone(Lego) Trivia *Chromastone's name comes from the words Chroma(meaning "color" in Greek) and stone. So, translated, his name would mean "Color rock", referring to his powers. *Chromastone's DNA sample came from Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia and serves as his genetic back-up. *It is revealed in The Secret of Chromastone that Chromastone is still inside the Omnitrix. *In Fame, Ben wasn't even sure that he still had Chromastone. *When Ben becomes Chromastone he always poses dramatically, except for his first appearance. *The name Chromastone is similar to Chromosome for the reference that he is the back up key for the revival of Petropia and the Petrosapiens. *Chromastone is indestructible hence it will turn into a Petrosapien when damaged and vice versa. *Ben is shown to not fully know Chromastone's powers, as he did not have access to certain powers that Sugilite possess. *Chromastone's transformation is similar to Diamondhead's Alien Force transformation. *The energy beams that Chromastone shoots change in appearance and colors occasionally in different episodes. *Although out for practically all of season 3 of Alien Force, he still has appeared only once briefly since Ultimate Alien. *Chromastone so far is the least used alien in Alien Force season 2 and season 3 where he was destroy by Vigax and Ultimate Alien, being used only once *Chromastone's hologram was still in the Omnitrix after his death but if Ben pressed down when Chromastone's hologram was still on the Omnitrix it will turn him into Diamondhead.This was seen in The Secret of Chromastone Gallery ChromastoneTerraspin.jpg|Chromastone toy Chrom_lego.jpg|Lego Chromastone Mcdonalds_toys_ben-10_alien-force_chromastone.jpg|McDonalds Chromastone toy Chromastone_Wallpaper.jpg|Chromastone Wallpaper Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters